Web conferences allow multiple people to participate in online meetings and share information over a network. During web conferences, data loss prevention (DLP) security solutions are generally dependent on network security and application security solutions. For example, traditional DLP software may attempt to prevent breaches to the network or to a web conference application. However, there may be a number of other potential risks, especially those caused by web conference attendees, that are not controlled by traditional solutions. For instance, a presenter may share sensitive material during a web conference without realizing that some attendees may not have the appropriate qualifications to view the sensitive material. Additionally, some web conferences may be left open to public attendance, which may allow individuals outside of an organization's target audience to view and participate. Furthermore, after a web conference ends, recordings of the conference or copies of documents presented during the conference may also be shared with others who do not have the qualifications. Thus, attendees and presenters may unknowingly violate data security policies. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for enforcing data loss prevention (DLP) policies during web conferences.